Aventures: Chronicles
by Theleapingsquirrel
Summary: Petits morceaux de fictions, d'idées et de headcanons illustrés autour d'Aventures.
1. Intro et explications

**Qu'est ce qu'Aventures : Chronicles ?**

C'est un projet que je qualifierais très pompeusement de « crossmedia ». Sur la forme, ça mélange illustrations,écritures, et BD, soit mes trois médiums de prédilections (quoique je ne touche qu'au dernier depuis très peu de temps, pardonnez l'amateurisme de mes cases). Le médium dépendra de ce que j'ai à dire : Si les images sont plus fortes, le moment court et le storytelling aisé il se peut que ça finisse en BD éventuellement complété par du texte, si c'est du lore, du chara-design ou autre, juste une illustration accompagné d'un court texte suffit. Un OS en revanche sera par principe accompagné d'une illustration, parce que c'est une très bonne raison de me bouger de de sortir de ma zone de confort. C'est pour ça que j'implique autant dans ce projet d'ailleurs.

Mais je m'égare, parlons du fond : C'est un ramassis organisé de toutes les idées, headcanons, théories qui poussent plus vite que du chiendent dans mon esprit de personne qui prend tout trop à coeur. La timeline n'est pas fixe : Certains passages peuvent de passer avant le début de la série (ce que Seb du Grenier surnomme très justement « Aventures Gaiden »), d'autres entre deux épisodes, entre deux saisons, voir des réinterprétations de certains passages..Ect. Voyez ça comme une succession de scénettes. Certaines fanfic un peu plus délire pourrait sortir de cette timeline, auxquelles cas je pourrais éventuellement les poster à part.

Je pourrais parler de tout, de comment j'envisage l'univers d'Aventures avec les miettes qu'on nous donne, des pouvoirs, des quêtes...Mais mon dada reste la relations entre les personnages et leurs natures respectives. Et là j'en vois qui grimacent en disant « ahalalala encore une fangirl qui va écrire du homogay sex lol ». Déjà, les gens vont ce qu'ils veulent. Et voyez vous, j'ai un amour infini pour les seconds niveaux de lectures : Içi, rien ne sera dit frontalement, tout ne sera question que de liens forts entre hommes et libre à vous d'y voir une belle forme d'amitié viril ou plus. Et c'est on ne peut plus rigolo comme ça . A bon entendeur...

N'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis, c'est comme ça qu'on avance o/

EDIT ET NOTE:

\- Ce site est une chiure pour ce qui est de poster des images et de liens, du coup les illustrations sont dispo sur mon twitter ( Ajoyfulsquirrel). Il est aussi retrouvable sur la Zone 69 pour les initiés, et je vais peut-être m'arranger un coin de l'internet plus adapté pour ce projet...

-Je tiens à faire des gros poutou à Tsuki Kaneko qui me sert de bêta readeuse depuis de le départ. Merci mon chou!


	2. Family don't end with blood

On commence par mon perso préféré, Grunlek ! Je suis toujours frustrée qu'il n'est pas eu un flashback pour son histoire, alors je comble comme je peux.

La timeline ce situe quelques années après qu'il est quitté sa famille et bien avant qu'il croise les autres.

En joie.

* * *

 _« Un homme sage m'a dit un jour que la famille ne se fait pas dans le sang._

 _Mais ca ne commence pas par là non plus »_

Grunlek avait encore du mal à se faire aux cliquetis métallique de son bras quand Ugryn le manipulait : le moindre boulon qu'il resserrait provoquait une onde qui semblait résonner dans une chair fantôme, ou plutôt devenue câbles et ferraille. Le visage légèrement crispé, il se laissait néanmoins faire par l'ingénieur, le menton appuyé contre son poing fermé. Dans une veine tentative de masquer la sensation pénible mais plus étrange que douloureuse que cette énième calibration de sa prothèse lui provoquait, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder.

Il repensait à sa famille ses derniers temps.

Non, elle ne lui manquait pas, et c'était bien là tout le problème. On lui avait apprit depuis petit à porter fièrement les couleurs des Von Krayn, à montrer un respect excessif à ses parents (et surtout son seigneur de père), à rester avec ceux de sa caste... Mais pour autant, il ne s'était jamais senti appartenir à sa propre famille ou à son propre milieu. Il était celui en retrait, celui qu'on oubliait de présenter alors que ses frères aînés avaient les lauriers. On le cachait parce qu'il était infirme, impropre à gouverner, ou à faire quoique ce soit d'autre de sa vie d'ailleurs. Et quand on ne le considérait pas comme inutile, on le plaignait. D'ailleurs, c'était encore pire à ses yeux : Rien que de repenser à la manière dont sa mère posait ses yeux emplis de pitié sur lui lui donnait la nausée. Bien sûr, rien n'était jamais dit frontalement, c'était l'aristocratie alors tout n'était que formules détournées, regard en biais et bruits de couloirs, et ça rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse.

Mais il ne s'était pas encore totalement défait du poids de son éducation, et il se demandait sérieusement si renier ainsi sa famille ne faisait pas de lui un monstre. Après tout, il n'avait manqué de rien, et si ses parents étaient trop occupés avec leurs tâches respectives, il avait toujours été entouré par de très gentilles gouvernantes et les meilleurs précepteurs de la région. C'est vrai, il aurait pu être battu ou être orphelin. Il était pourtant parti en claquant la porte du château, jurant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

«Oh je connais cette tête : T'es pas dans ton assiette ! Aller Gruny, raconte-moi donc ce qui te turlupine. Dit Ugryn, en ne prenant même pas la peine relever la tête.  
-Rien.  
-Tu t'obstines encore à vouloir me cacher des choses ? Tu sais que si je veux, je peux pincer le câble que j'ai dans la main et détraquer tout ton bras ?»

Le vieux mécanicien savait s'y prendre, et à force, il connaissait son protégé. Il savait parfaitement que si on ne lui tirait pas les vers du nez, il ne disait pas grand-chose. Grunlek tourna un peu la tête vers lui, résigné.

« Je repensais juste à ma famille.  
-Tiens donc ! C'est qu'au final il doivent te manquer quand même un peu.  
-Non, justement : C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.  
-Ah ? Va au fond de ta pensée fiston,tu sais très bien que si tu parles ça va pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. »

Le jeune nain soupira légèrement : Personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'Ugryn alors que pourtant,ils ne se côtoyaient pas depuis tant de temps que ça. Après avoir vagabondé un bon bout de temps en solitaire, bravant le monde avec un seul bras valide et toute la naïveté de la jeunesse, il était tombé par hasard sur ce vieux grigou alors qu'il était aux prises avec une bande de brigand qui avait reconnu un fils de la noblesse. Par fierté, il avait voulu les combattre seul, et Ugryn avait regardé la bataille de loin, ne lui proposant son aide qu'à la fin quand il gisait au sol avec le visage tuméfié. De là, il lui avait offert son toit, un bras neuf et toute l'affection qu'un entourage froid et distant n'avait jamais su lui donner. L'ingénieur n'avait jamais eu le temps de fonder une famille et en lui, il avait sûrement vu le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

«Je m'en veux qu'il ne me manquent pas. Je viens d'un milieu aisé, n'ai jamais été malheureux. Enfin plutôt il ne m'ont jamais rendu malheureux directement. Je n'ai jamais été battu, ni humilié, ni insulté. Et pourtant, j'ai tourné le dos à tout le monde sans le moindre remord... »

Le vieil homme eu un rictus presque amusé, prenant cette fois la peine de relever les yeux pour plonger son regard sombre dans le sien.

«Dis-moi petit, tu penses vraiment que la famille ne s'arrête qu'au sang ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Ce n'est que mon avis, mais moi je pense qu'on choisis la famille qu'on veut avoir. Franchement, à quoi bon rester avec des gens qui t'enfoncent et ne t'estiment pas pour ce que tu vaux vraiment ? A rien Grunlek, ça sert à rien.  
-Oui mais... Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner. Enfin, à part toi bien sûr. Je sais pas, c'est étrange de sortir de la norme de cette manière. Je me heurte au mur que ma propre éducation a dresser devant moi.  
-C'est déjà un bon début. Pour le reste, ça viendra, soit patient : Tu sors à peine de l'oeuf ! Il va falloir du temps pour trouver ta place parmi ceux que tu désignera être les tiens et désapprendre tout les codes qu'on t'as inculqué.  
-Oui t'as raison, merci Ugryn. »

Il baissa un peu les yeux, presque gêné la considération qu'avait l'ingénieur pour lui qui n'était un chien errant qu'on avait récupérer, mais il esquissa un faible sourire. Il était vrai que son maître était avant tout un mentor, un soutien sans faille, ferme mais juste, le père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. C'était peut-être le premier membre d'une famille dont il manquait encore des pièces.

Un dernier cliquetis se fit entendre, et son maître lui fit signe de se relever. Grunlek effectua quelques moulinets de l'épaule, vérifiant que tout était en place. L'articulation métallique était effectivement moins lâche qu'a l'accoutumée, comme d'habitude il avait fait des miracles !

« C'est mieux, merci. »

Ugryn lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule droite, encore faite de chair et de sang, comme pour qu'il ressente mieux toute l'ampleur du geste.

« De rien, c'est normal. Et puis, t'en fais pas pour ça : Ça arrive qu'on ne soit pas née au bon endroit pour soi, ça fait pas de toi un monstre! Un jour je suis sûr que tu rencontrera des gens comme toi,et tu trouvera tes réflexions actuelles très bête. »

Quelques années d'errances plus tard, Grunlek rencontrait Théo et toute sa compagnie. Et effectivement, il trouvait depuis ce genre de réflexions venant de sa part plutôt crétines…

* * *

Je ne prime jamais supernatural pour sa qualité, mais la fulgurance de certaines répliques ou perso m'est resté : Içi la phrase exacte est « _A wise man once told me that family don't end with blood. But it doesn't have to start with it either_ ». Elle est tiré de la scène entre Dean et Crowley au bar, pendant la saison 10 mais je ne sais plus quel épisode. La qualité du double sens se perd à la traduction, c'est dommage. Mais je la trouvais adapté pour la réflexion sur la famille et le diktat qui nous pousse à penser que notre famille de sang doit être celle de coeur.

Et oui, Grunlek n'avait pas encore de barbe à l'époque. Il était encore vigoureux freluquet qui portait juste la moustache. Peut-être que Ugryn l'a influencé, va savoir...


	3. L'oracle

La tradition de ce fandom est que l'on intègre souvent notre sérénissime MJ préféré à nos fanfics. Alors à mon tour de m'y frotter, en espérant que mon interprétation vous plaise!

En joie.

* * *

Quand Théo sortit de la ville qu'il traversait, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fût cette roulotte sur le côté d'un sentier. Elle était peinte en noir, semblant presque sinistre, et un drôle de symbole ésotérique pendant sur le devant qui devait servir de place au cocher. A la fenêtre, il y avait un petit panneau écrit avec une élégante police : « _Entendez les ténèbres répondre à vos questions – Consultation d'une heure : 5 pièces d'or_ ».

Il haussa un sourcil. Déjà la mention des ténèbres l'avait fait tiquer, ensuite le prix lui semblait bien trop élevé, et surtout, ça indiquait que c'était probablement un voyant qui était propriétaire de la roulotte. Si ça appartenait à une péripatéticienne, elle aurait été peinte en rose de toute façon. Il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière, mais au moment de frapper, il entendit une voix s'élever sur le côté :

« Théo de Silveberg, je présume ? Voici mon permis de circulation et de commerce. Maintenant que je suis en règle, ça vous dit une petite consultation ? Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai à vous dire... »

L'inquisiteur tourna la tête, et il aperçut un homme accoudé à la fenêtre qu'il venait de quitter. Son visage pâle était habillé d'un sourire trop enjôleur pour être honnête, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur dont il ne savait pas trop si c'était de la curiosité ou de l'excitation, et ses longs cheveux tout aussi sombres retenus en dreadlocks flottaient dans le vent. Rien dans son apparence ne lui inspirait la confiance, et il lui arracha littéralement les papiers des mains pour les consulter. Il marmonna un « Ouais, c'est en règle » du bout des lèvres avant de lui rendre et de s'apprêter à s'en aller. Il ne croyait pas à toutes ses sornettes, il avait dû sûrement entendre son nom en se baladant en ville, un paladin de la lumière passait rarement inaperçu.

« Oh non, non, non ! Ne pars pas ! Et ne me force pas à te retenir. Tu ne veux pas que je te force à rester ici.  
-D'où tu me tutoies, vagabond? Jappa Théo, déjà sur la défensive.  
-Ça fait des mois que je rêve de toi et de ce qu'il va t'arriver, alors c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Et je suis sûr que derrière ton masque j'ai tout même réussi à piquer ta curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Touché. Aussi insensible qu'il était, il restait humain après tout. Il garda le silence un moment, et le sourire sur le visage de cet inconnu s'élargit.

« Bien sûr, j'offre la consultation, ça va de soi. »

Théo soupira, comme agacé par sa propre faiblesse et psalmodia intérieurement: « _Ô lumière toute puissante et bienfaitrice, pardonnez moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire_ ». Finalement, il reprit la direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit peu après un bruit de fenêtre qui se ferme. Devant lui se tenait cet inconnu, habillé d'un long manteau noir à capuche, refermé par plusieurs attaches de métal qui composait une grande silhouette aussi sombre que tout le reste. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la roulotte, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité, relevée ça et là par la lumière tamisée de quelques bougies dont la cire semblait bien entamée. Une riche odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air, des bibliothèques étaient remplies à craquer de livres plus épais les uns que les autres, sur les murs étaient inscrits des signes étranges, des crânes gisaient sur les étagères... Une partie de l'habitacle était caché par un rideau, et quand il se retourna, il vit une table ronde... Et ce type assit juste derrière. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce avec lui i peine une seconde. Il s'approcha, observant les dés et la tasse vide gisant devant lui avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement, toujours aussi peu rassuré.

« Oh Théo, Théo... Tant de choses t'attendent, je ne sais même pas si tu en as conscience, toi qui a tendance à ne pas voir beaucoup plus loin que le bout de ton nez.  
-Abrège, tu veux ? Dit-il, vexé par son commentaire  
-Du calme, tu n'es pas pressé par le temps et moi non plus. Installe-toi et respire, je pourrais bien te manger mais je ne le ferai pas, tu as trop de valeur à mes yeux pour le moment. Une tasse de café, peut-être ?  
-Non merci.  
-Dommage. »

Il se leva la tasse à la main, saisissant sur un des comptoirs une petite cafetière de métal. Tout en versant le précieux liquide dans son récipient, il parla d'une voix à la fois vive et posée.

« Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire, la vie devient morne quand on en sait le dénouement à l'avance. Mais je vais te dévoiler quelques petites choses et surtout, te mettre en garde. A toi de faire ce que tu veux de ce que je vais te dire. »

En l'espace d'un clignement d'œil, il revint à sa place initiale. Le paladin fronça des sourcils autant qu'il était humainement capable de le faire, tant il était suspicieux. Il débattait intérieurement avec lui-même pour savoir qui entre la curiosité et de la méfiance l'emporterait.

« Avant tout de chose, je veux savoir qui tu es. Tu as peut-être lu dans le couscous qui j'étais mais pas moi tu vois.  
-Le café. Je le lis dans le marc de café, pas le couscous.  
-Ça je m'en fous, je veux ton identité !  
-Oh, calme-toi ou je vais devoir intervenir. »

Il prit une pause, comme pour mesurer l'ampleur des paroles à venir, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de poser la tasse calmement, fixant Théo droit dans les yeux.

« Les gens m'ont donné bien des surnoms. On m'appelle le maître du jeu, parfois le prophète évanescent... Honnêtement, j'ai un faible pour le premier titre. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet : Je suis un oracle des ombres. Parfois, elles murmurent à mon oreille ou me montrent ce qu'il adviendra du destin d'une personne. Quand elles se font silencieuses, je compte sur ma propre perception magique pour lire entre les lignes. Mais en tant que guerrier tu ne dois pas être en mesure de comprendre ce genre d'instinct. Enfin un jour, quelqu'un te l'expliquera plus clairement. D'ailleurs prévois un seau d'eau à ce moment précis, ça risque de chauffer pour ton matricule…  
-Oracle des ombres, tu dis ? »

En bon disciple de la lumière, tout ses poils s'étaient hérissés et le peu de confiance qu'il avait encore en ce soi-disant prophète venait de tomber à l'eau. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour le saisir au collet d'un geste sec et précis.

« Entre le fait que tu sois un être des ténèbres et que tu me fasses perdre mon temps, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te trancher la carotide dans les secondes qui suivent.  
-Déjà je sais que tu ne le fera pas, et ensuite... »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvre, l'homme en noir effectua un mouvement de poignet fluide, et l'ombre de la table se détacha de l'objet, comme animé d'une vie propre. Il enserra le cou de l'inquisiteur, puis d'autres se rajoutèrent pour l'enserrer autour de la taille et du torse, une force incommensurable le maintenant comme en camisole malgré le fait qu'il se débatte comme un beau diable. D'un mouvement de sa main, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière, de nouveau assis sur sa chaise. Le Maître du Jeu se rassit, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vois que tu t'impatientes Théo, je t'avais pourtant dit de garder ton calme. Tu ne veux pas que je devienne ton ennemi, crois-moi. Et puis je ne veux pas l'être, au contraire : Je suis là pour t'aider. Parce que les visions que j'ai de toi et de tes futurs compagnons me hantent, alors autant qu'elles servent à quelques chose d'autre que de m'embrouiller.  
-... Futurs compagnons ?  
-Je sais que tu es du genre à travailler en solo, mais une compagnie te rejoindra un jour. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais elle se formera avec et autour de toi. Un petit groupe de toutes les races, de tous les horizons. Tu les aimeras comme ta propre famille malgré ta fâcheuse tendance à te comporter en tyran, parce que ton maître t'as appris qu'écouter ce que les sentiments disent faisait de toi un faible. Mais ils seront avec toi, te soutiendront même dans les pires moments et t'ouvriront à d'autres choses. Une grande destinée vous attend, mais le tragique sera aussi au rendez-vous, comme dans tout les bons évangiles. Délie ta langue et chéris-les tant que tu peux, ça ne durera peut-être pas aussi longtemps que tu l'avais prévu. »

Théo se détendit, comme frappé par la conviction et la justesse de l'oracle. Il n'était, c'est vrai, pas du genre à travailler en groupe. Ou s'il en intégrait un, il en devenait immédiatement le chef, car incapable de se soumettre à l'autorité d'autrui s'il n'était pas des supérieurs hiérarchiques de l'église de la Lumière. Il peinait à le montrer, mais ses paroles avaient trouvé un écho en lui et à présent, il doutait. Il avait toujours été très seul, et s'il s'était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas besoin des autres et que ce n'était qu'une nuisance impure, au plus profond de son être, il désirait cette présence à ses côtés.

« ...Tu pourrais pas être plus précis ?  
-Ah désolé l'ami, pas beaucoup plus. Je ne suis porte-parole que de ce qu'on daigne me montrer, et si j'en dis trop, le Chaos lui-même me muselle jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Il n'aime pas vraiment que les hommes en savent trop... Lire l'avenir c'est mon gagne-pain, alors si j'abuse et qu'on brouille ce talent, tu comprendras bien que ça pourrait être fâcheux. Je ne peux pas risquer ça, même si j'en meurs d'envie.  
-Ouais... Dis, si je promet de pas te tuer, tu veux bien me détacher ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Il claqua des doigts, et les ombres reprirent leurs places initiales. Le paladin se massa un peu les poignets, avant de se relever pendant que le prophète regardait fixement le fond de sa tasse, d'un air complètement absorbé parce qu'il semblait y voir au fond.

« Bon c'était très sympa, mais moi j'ai de la route. Oublie pas de renouveler ton autorisation, elle arrive bientôt à expiration et…  
-Fais attention aux petites filles.  
-Hein ?  
-Rien d'autre, fais juste attention aux petites filles.  
-Ne me dis pas que t'as lu ça dans le café.  
-Si, mais le symbolisme subtil et les règles qui régissent cet art t'échapperaient de toutes manière. »

L'homme eut un léger rire, avant de raccompagner son invité à la porte. Alors enfin, les ténèbres daignaient enfin amener à lui les sujets de ses rêves récurrents ? Merveilleux. Il avait hâte de rencontrer les autres, et aurait bien volontiers troqué son habilité à manipuler l'obscurité pour celle d'avancer et remonter le temps à l'infini. Il avait tout vu ou presque, n'ignorant pour l'instant que la triste fin du paladin. Mais pour le reste... Il savait tout ce qu'il se tramait à travers le monde et en quoi ce groupe d'aventuriers y prendrait part. Mais il ne pouvait que contenir son impatience sur la grandeur des choses, ne la confiant qu'à son journal de rêve. De toute manière, il avait l'habitude : Il avait toujours tout vu sans pouvoir rien dire ou presque, tel était son fardeau tout autant que son cadeau. Il espérait juste qu'ils soient assez braves pour changer le destin et le surprendre…

«Mahyar.  
-Hein ?  
-Mon nom est Mahyar. Retiens-le, nous seront amenés à nous rencontrer de nouveau. »

Il ferma la porte de sa roulotte, laissant Théo en proie à sa propre crise existentielle après cette expérience déroutante. Mahyar quant à lui, puisque tel était son nom, retourna se resservir une énième tasse de café. Dans le fond de celle-ci, figurait une tâche d'un blanc immaculé entourée du reste du marc, avec juste un point au milieu de tout ce blanc. Il roula des yeux en constatant le niveau de bêtise de sa propre prédiction.

« Sérieusement Shin, encore un puits ? »

* * *

J'appréhendais d'écrire sur quelqu'un de "réel", c'est quelque chose que je m'interdisait par principe (un personnage fictionnel est malléable, une personne réel...C'est plus compliqué, l'ooc peut être mal prit, on ne peut pas bricoler sur une vraie personnalité). Mais en l'intégrant à l'univers même d'Aventures et en basant son rôle et son caractère sur ce qu'il renvoie en tant que MJ sadique et démiurge, ça passe beaucoup mieux. Il y a le vrai Mahyar que je ne connais pas, et celui que tout le monde voit et que je réinterprète. Au final, la séparation se fait tout aussi bien.

Une page de "lore" viendra compléter la fonction de Mahyar, le pourquoi du comment de ses pouvoirs, ect. Il risque de réapparaître de temps à autres dans mes écrits (pour le plus grand déplaisir de Théo), il est trop amusant à écrire pour que je le laisse tomber!

Note sur le dessin: Sa roulotte ressemble à un cabinet de curiosité à tendance ésotérique (c'est plus drôle si vous lisez la phrase précédente avec la voix de Patrick Baud dans votre tête). Et le signe que vous voyez gravé sur la bibliothèque est l'étoile du Chaos: C'est l'emblème de la magie du même nom (d'après wikicaca ce signe revient pas mal dans l'univers de Warhammer, mais je suis plutôt une aficionados du paranormal que de Warhammer du coup je peux pas en dire beaucoup plus sur ça. Honte sur moi, je sais).


	4. Perdition

Me revoilà pour le chapitre de la joie, des petits papillons et des bisounours!

...

Non je rigole, ça parle de Bob en dépression et de drogue. En joie 8D

* * *

Oh, douce perdition.

Elle avait la douceur de la peau de ses femmes qui défilaient dans un lit qui changeait chaque soir, l'odeur âcre de la fumée de l'opium et le goût de liqueur à la qualité discutable. Allongé lascivement sur le sofa d'une fumerie quelconque, Balthazar contemplait la vacuité de son existence.

Depuis combien de temps errait-il de la sorte ? Il ne le savait même plus. Il y a peut-être quelques mois, il s'était fait renvoyer de l'académie suite à une démonstration qui s'était mal passée. Ah, invoquer un phénix c'était toujours très délicat, mais ça l'était encore plus quand quelqu'un sabote votre grimoire et changeait d'un mot la formule. Sa vision progressiste de la magie lui avait attiré un bon paquet d'ennemis, et ça s'était concrétisé à ce moment-là. De toute façon, il valait mieux que toute cette bande de branquignoles. Pour l'amour de Belzébuth, il était le fils d'un grand démon ! Tout le monde lui devait le respect, lui qui pourrait relâcher en un claquement de doigt une bonne portion de l'enfer sur cette terre qui ne méritait même plus son attention d'être supérieur.

Bob se laissait bouffer de l'intérieur par son démon, et par l'amertume. Il se laissait aller à écouter les plaintes de ce parasite et il devenait comme lui, prenant le même fil de pensée. Dangereuse symbiose, mais il était le seul avec qui il pouvait encore discuter. Lui, qui venait de se heurter en pleine ascension à un plafond de verre et de tout perdre avec (réputation, statut, le salaire qui va avec…), il n'avait plus la force de lutter au quotidien. Doucement, il se laissait glisser vers son côté sombre sans en avoir conscience, évoluant dans un épais brouillard qui ressemblait à l'énième bouffée qu'il expirait.

Bientôt le soleil allait se lever, et comme tous les matins, le gérant allait le mettre dehors, avec ou sans bonne compagnie. Il sortirait alors titubant pour aller dormir dans une chambre d'auberge louée au préalable, où il s'échouerait jusqu'au soir suivant. Cercle vicieux comme le serpent de l'Eden qui se mordait la queue, il ne semblait pas pouvoir en sortir et aurait bien vu la fin de sa vie comme ça : Dans la torpeur d'un naufrage sans conséquences, comme on s'échoue sur une plage.

Et effectivement, il fut bien mis dehors, et après avoir rendu le long d'un arbre le contenu de son estomac, il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il souriait, mais c'était pour ne pas pleurer face au ratage complet d'une vie qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Il poussa un ricanement qui sonnait étrangement rauque, comme si ça ne venait pas de son propre larynx. Ses yeux rougeoyaient plus que de raison, et les mots qu'il murmura sonnaient avec le désespoir d'un homme qui disparaissait derrière ce que tout le monde disait être sa vrai nature.

« La vache, j'me laisserais bien crever ici. On est bien dans l'herbe...  
-Oh non Balthazar, crois-moi que ça ne fait que commencer. »

Le demi-diable sursauta, tentant de se relever avant que son taux d'alcoolémie ne le cloue de nouveau au sol. Il ne distingua qu'une silhouette noire en contre-jour d'un soleil qui se levait pour l'aveugler, et puis... Plus rien. Trou noir. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit et les murs lui paraissaient familiers. Comment était-il revenu là déjà ? Peu importe.

Il écrasa de nouveau son visage contre l'oreiller, remontant la couverture au-dessus de lui. Sous sa chrysalide de coton, il tentait d'oublier. Il aurait voulu s'en sortir, mais il était seul face à un lui-même qui était trop fort, horrible doppelgänger infernal. Il maudit son père mais ça ne changea rien, il maudit l'académie mais rien ne bougea non plus, et l'angoisse l'attrapa à la gorge. Il voulait juste rester ici et dormir éternellement, que tout le monde l'oublie et qu'il ne nuise jamais plus à personne, même plus à lui-même. Son passé de mage qui rendait si fier sa mère lui semblait déjà trop loin pour qu'il tente de remonter le temps, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir pour ignorer ce sentiment torturé qui tordait ses viscères.

Pourtant, Balthazar le savait : Ce soir, il recommencerait.


	5. Béatitudes

Après Grunlek, Mahyar puis Bob, c'est à Théo que m'attaque! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, je trouve ses réactions hilarante en jeu et j'adore le duo qu'il forme avec Balthazar mais probablement un des plus dur à écrire pour moi.

En espérant que je m'en sois sortit, En joie.

* * *

La journée fût rude, fatigante, riche en bataille. Chacun se délassait à sa manière : Bob avait remit le nez non pas dans un grimoire mais dans un de ses romans favoris, Shin était parti marcher seul dans la forêt, et Grunlek jouait un peu plus loin avec Eden pendant que le repas du soir bouillonnait tranquillement sur le feu. Quand à Théo, il psalmodiait à voix basse, assis en tailleur sous un arbre.

 _« Heureux ceux qui ont faim et soif de la justice, car ils seront rassasiés. Heureux ceux qui font preuve de bonté, car on aura de la bonté pour eux. Heureux ceux qui ont le cœur pur, car ils verront la Lumière. Heureux ceux qui procurent la paix, car ils seront appelés fils de la Lumière »_

La méditation jouait pour lui un rôle essentiel : C'est ainsi qu'il se ressourçait, coupé du reste du monde. Au contraire de Balthazar qui parlait trop pour couvrir les voix qui ne cessait de l'assaillir, le paladin avait la capacité de les faire taire à volonté. C'est comme ça qu'il était aussi sûr de lui, de sa mission, et de ses choix : Il devait être efficace et le doute n'avait pas sa place dans son crâne. A chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait, il le chassait d'un revers de prière.

Tout ça, il l'avait appris parmi l'église de la Lumière. C'était dans les dogmes de tout bon inquisiteur qui se respectait. Oui, on pouvait dire d'un regard extérieur qu'il était endoctriné, mais Théo était très heureux comme ça. Il connaissait la vérité, il avait vu la lumière et rien autour n'existait. Tout se justifiait par elle et pour elle, même la plus grande violence. Servir une cause noble nécessitait parfois de se salir les mains. Il n'avait alors pas non plus de remords, ni d'anxiété.

Il aurait dû être serein comme l'était son maître, mais il était né la rage au ventre. A l'intérieur, il n'était qu'un grand océan de colère qui voulait bouffer le monde tout entier en lui hurlant dessus, pour prouver ce qu'il valait. Il n'avait pas encore ce stade de béatitude, celle si froide qu'arborait le vieux magister sous la forme d'un sourire permanent. A la fois il l'enviait, à la fois ça lui donner envie de lui coller une droite. Il n'était heureusement pas à ce stade de déshumanisation, parfois à son grand désarroi car il est dur de vivre avec soi-même. Une fois en colère, il était bien incapable de se stopper…

Théo était parti déjà très loin en son for intérieur quand un jappement lui parvint. Il l'ignora tout d'abord, puis il sentit le museau d'Eden contre son pantalon, puis sa tête contre sa main. Il était habitué à faire fit des stimulations extérieures : Il avait appris l'art de la méditation sous la pluie, en plein hiver (ah, les joies de la vieille école). Mais elle insistait, quémandant des caresses. Il augmenta un peu le volume de sa voix, tentant à la manière de son camarade demi-diable de faire taire le reste.

 _« Heureux ceux qui sont persécutés pour la justice, car le royaume des cieux leur appartient._ _Heureux serez-vous lorsqu'on vous insultera, qu'on vous persécutera et qu'on dira faussement de vous toute sorte de mal à cause de moi. »_

Une autre voix résonna au loin : « Eden ! Au pied, laisse-le tranquille ! » et obéissante, la louve rejoignit Grunlek, ou vu qu'elle n'appuyait plus son museau entre les plaques de sa jambière, ce qu'il en déduit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était le nain, surpris par le spectacle, qui s'empressa d'aller demander au mage ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer.

« Oh rien, lui répondit Balthazar, il médite.

-Il médite ? Je sais que Théo en général fait peur, mais là c'était particulièrement dérangeant.

-Oui ça surprend les premières fois. En faite il est plus proche d'une sorte de transe que d'un état méditatif. Mais c'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'il répare sa psyché.

-Je suppose que j'ai des lacunes à combler sur ma culture religieuse…

-Oui. Oh et, règle numéro un de la vie en communauté avec un inquisiteur de la lumière : Ne jamais, jamais le déranger pendant ses prières, ou il devient violent.

-Violent comment ? Comme d'habitude ?

-Bien pire.

-... Je vais garder Eden près de moi. Dis, tu as surveillé le feu ?

-Oui monsieur, ça devrait pas tarder à être prêt »

 _« Réjouissez-vous et soyez dans l'allégresse, parce que votre récompense sera grande au ciel. En effet, c'est ainsi qu'on a persécuté les prophètes qui vous ont précédés._ _Vous êtes le sel de la terre. Mais si le sel perd sa saveur, avec quoi la lui rendra-t-on? Il ne sert plus qu'à être jeté dehors et piétiné par les hommes. »_

Au loin, le paladin avait pu se reconcentrer, se perdre sans fin dans un fil de pensée claire, pur, modeler celons des paroles lues et recopiées des centaines de fois. A chaque parole, il sentait sa force augmenter de nouveau, jusqu'à atteindre une plénitude presque totale, si ce nœud à l'estomac voulait bien s'en aller. Mais non, il était toujours là, et c'était ça précisément qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la communion sans bornes avec la Lumière. Parce que sa volonté de revanche sur ceux qu'il lui avait interdit sa voie était trop forte, mais paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer car c'était son moteur, sa raison de vivre. Ce nœud maintenait son corps tout entier, et sans lui, il s'effondrerait.

Ou il serait sans vie. Il ne deviendrait que l'ombre d'un homme, marionnette d'une église dont il rentrerait dans les rangs. Mais Théo tenait en horreur d'exécuter ses actions sans cette ardeur héroïque qui l'animait au quotidien. Alors il essayait de trouver une balance parfois difficile à peser entre ce qu'il devait être, et ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il y avait le Paladin Inquisiteur de la Lumière, et il y avait Théo de Silverberg. La rigidité faisait de lui le paladin, et sa rage de vivre faisait de lui Théo.

Une odeur lui parvint : Celle du ragoût de lapin. Il savait que c'était le signal pour l'heure du repas qui approchait, alors sans vraiment sortir de sa transe, il ouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur le campement, et presque attendri par ses compagnons évoluant autour de la marmite, il esquissa un subtil sourire.

Il refusait de l'admettre car tout ce qui tenait de l'affection était une faiblesse pour lui, mais force était de constater que ses amis faisait aussi de lui ce qu'il était. Parce qu'il avait assez de furie pour quatre, et qu'ils s'étaient rajoutés à ses raisons de vivre, de continuer son éternelle fuite en avant au triple galop sur un cheval de guerre. Ils avait tous leurs blessures, leurs incertitudes, mais tous avaient été liées par leur envie d'aller contre le destin en lui mettant une bonne petite claque humiliante dans sa sale tronche au passage. Il se voyait comme le porte-étendard de cette volonté, un chevalier qui avait trouvé sa cause à défendre. Ils étaient sa cause, celle pour laquelle il serait capable de tout, même de donner sa vie. Il devait être fort et sans faille pour eux même dans les pires moments, et c'est ce qu'il l 'aidait à maintenir l'équilibre entre les deux côtés de sa personnalité.

Théo se releva, et en se dirigeant vers le groupe, il murmura la fin de son psaume.

 _« Vous êtes la lumière du monde. Une ville située sur une montagne ne peut pas être cachée, et on n'allume pas non plus une lampe pour la mettre sous un seau, mais on la met sur son support et elle éclaire tous ceux qui sont dans la maison._ _Que, de la même manière, votre lumière brille devant les hommes afin qu'ils voient votre belle manière d'agir et qu'ainsi ils célèbrent la gloire de votre Mère céleste. »_

* * *

J'ai toujours vu l'église de la lumière comme une version old school de l'église catholique (celle à l'époque de l'inquisition justement), du coup les versets içi...Sont des vrais versets justement (ils sont juste réadapter pour quelques petites choses). Il viennent des béatitudes de l'évangile celons St Mathieu. Comme quoi mes cours de catéchisme auront finit par être utiles.


	6. Le loup qui était déguisé en agneau

Je crois que pour ce qui est d'écrire Bob, je commence à prendre de Myfanwi: Ca fais quand même deux chapitres que je le fais souffrir. Ah mais que voulez vous, Grunlek et Shin sont mes ptête mes chouchous mais ma fascination presque malsaine pour les démons de la fiction me fait beaucoup écrire sur Balthazar.

Aller trêve de blabla, enjoy.

* * *

Cette quête les avaient menés dans un immense manoir abandonné, pour chercher un artefact rare. Avançant à tâtons, pour une fois c'est Balthazar qui fermait la marche. Quelque chose de sinistre habitait ses lieux, il le sentait et il n'était pas très rassuré. Ils déboulèrent dans une grande pièce, pleines de bibelots en tout genre. Tous se mirent à fouiller, même Bob dû y mettre du sien.

Jusqu'au moment où il passa devant un miroir ornementé d'écriture ancienne, dans lequel se refléta sa vraie apparence, grimaçante.

Dans ce reflet se trouvait une forme inhumaine, faites de flammes, aux yeux rougeoyants, aux cornes acérées fièrement dressées vers le ciel. Elle se mouvait indépendamment de son corps, et la regardait fixement. Bob se figea, une sueur froide lui traversant le dos : Il ne supportait pas de voir son démon, cette partie de lui avec laquelle il cohabitait de force, qu'il avait longtemps rejeté. Elle n'était pas en accord avec son apparence extérieure, frêle, fluette, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir autant de puissance destructrice, ou même avec son caractère flamboyant, joyeux et fier. Tout ne transpirait que la sournoiserie, apparat d'un père qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Il était un loup déguisé en agneau.

Le reste de l'équipe était trop occupé dans ses recherches pour prêter attention à la détresse soudaine du demi-diable. Seul Théo le remarqua, et s'approcha de lui, posant sa lourde main ganté sur son épaule, comme pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il sursauta, le souffle court, comme réellement effrayé.

« ... Tu le vois toi aussi ?

-Voir quoi ? Y'a rien dans ce miroir Bob, c'est encore ton imagination qui te joue des tours.

-Si... Moi je le vois…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Moi. L'autre moi. »

Paralysé, il ne pouvait décrocher les yeux de cette masse reptilienne qu'il avait pourtant en horreur. Il la cachait à tout le monde, et fermait le plus possible les yeux dessus, parce qu'elle faisait peur. Il était un danger pour les autres, ses compagnons, le monde entier qu'il pourrait détruire d'un revers de la main s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Alors il feignait, il riait pour ne pas trembler, parlait pour le faire taire, jouait avec le feu pour mieux le contrôler, et cette mascarade avait fonctionné à la quasi perfection jusqu'à maintenant. Mais au pied du mur, l'angoisse l'avait gagné. Un sentiment viscéral monta en lui jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée, quelque chose de parfaitement ingérable.

Balthazar avait une peur panique de lui-même.

Le démon tourna la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, et il se mit à parler. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille dans une langue qu'il parlait lui aussi mais qu'il détestait entendre.

 _« Tu peux pas m'ignorer Balthazar… Tu sais que ça ne durera pas éternellement, tu le sais... »_

Paniqué en le sentant essayer de prendre le dessus, il se mit les mains sur les oreilles, comme si cela suffisait à le faire taire… Mais il répétait en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes cette litanie insupportable d'une voix d'outre-tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à genoux, lui répondant dans un élan de désespoir : _« Non s'il-te-plaît, pas encore, pas maintenant ! »_

Témoins de la perte de contrôle de son ami, Théo prit comme d'habitude les choses à bras le corps : Il brisa d'un violent coup de poing le miroir, qui tomba en morceaux. Surpris du bruit produit par la violence de l'impact, les deux autres situés à l'opposé de l'immense pièce se retournèrent brusquement.

« Tu sais que c'est 7 ans de malheur ? Objecta Grunlek, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre

-Vaut mieux 7 ans de malheur qu'une éternité de damnation. »

Il l'aida à se relever. Le mage était encore tremblant, livide. Face à cette réaction, les autres les rejoignirent à la hâte, inquiets. Il resta un moment appuyé contre le bras de Théo, trop sous le choc pour tenir debout seul.

« Ça va Bob ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? S'inquiéta le nain, visiblement un peu désolé de sa remarque précédente.

-Je... Explique-leur Théo.

-Ce miroir devait être enchanté : Il a vu sa vrai forme dedans.

-Sa vrai forme ? Questionna Shin, un peu dubitatif.

-Là... Ce qu'il y a dedans… Répondit Balthazar, frappant faiblement son torse. »

Shin et Grunlek échangèrent un regard soucieux pour reposer leurs yeux sur leur camarade visiblement au plus bas. Le golem sortit une pomme de son sac que le demi-élémentaire concéda à partager, qu'il prit entre ses mains fines. Visiblement touché que son compagnon lui sacrifie un de ses fruits favoris, il se remit à sourire. Théo s'éloigna un peu de lui une fois remis sur pied, mais s'assura une dernière fois de son état.

« Ca ira?

-Tant que vous êtes là, ça ira. »

* * *

La langue que Bob et son démon parle sont le démonique, comme indiqué sur sa fiche (cf le site réussite critique). Si on me demande à quoi ça ressemble, imaginez une langue quelconque (je dirais plutôt de l'anglais mais le français marche tout aussi bien), à l'envers et chuchoté. Voilà, bonne nuit.


End file.
